No more pain
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Yoko is abandoned by Keita after he breaks the pact branding her as "worthless" while grieving in the woods and vowing to never to become affectionate or intimate with another man again she is found by Dark Schneider a powerful wizard known as the man demon who welcomes Yoko into his arms as his lover/apprentice! (kitsune)YokoxDark Schneider
1. Chapter 1

Yoko was in the woods leaning miserably against a rock beside a stream; her eyes were filled with tears from crying over the pain her ex-tamer had caused her so cruelly. She was wearing a short sleeved white dress that ended at her thighs with a brown leather belt and her hair loose and bare feet.

_**Flashback**_

_Keita is walking away from Yoko who is desperately trying to catch up to him while fighting tears. He eventually grows irritable of this and turns to face Yoko his eyes dark "Would you get lost already I don't need a pathetic bitch like you anymore!" he snaps._

_Yoko stops her whole body trembling "K…Keita I don't understand…why are you leaving me?!" she sobs tears spilling down her cheeks. She loved Keita dearly and couldn't understand why he no longer wanted her._

_Keita yanked her towards him by her wrist gripping it tightly "WHY? Because I can't stand you f*****g clingy attitude and possessiveness you're not like the perfect woman you useless bitch!" he snaps. Yoko's heart shatters and she collapses to the floor unable to handle any more pain while Keita walks away with his bag over his shoulder then tosses the collar she used to make the pact with him and leaves._

_**Now**_

She clenches her fist and punches the rock angrily leaving a huge hole but also breaking her hand in the process due to the impact. Yoko whimpers quietly and clutches her injured hand and mutters "Damn that hurt" in a pissed off tone.

While Yoko is sulking and grieving over the pain of being cast aside she is unaware that she is being watched and slowly approached by another who is just as powerful as herself perhaps even more so.

Yoko stiffens and sniffs the air then summons a Jaen with her usable hand then states darkly "Unless you want to get burned alive I'd come out of the shadows before I roast you alive".

Suddenly a handsome looking man with silver hair and a toga like attire appears from the shadows "My aren't you a feisty one and so sexy you'd make a fine addition to my harem" he says deviously with a smirk on his face.

Yoko glares at him then says "I belong to NOBODY I am DONE with men they just use women for their own pleasures caring not for their feelings!" she snaps venomously.

The man stopped teasing her and became more concerned over Yoko's unhappy state "Hey it's true that men can hurt women but not all men are like that cutie" he said picking Yoko up bridal style.

Yoko blushed and wriggled crossly "Put me down leave me be I wish to be alone so I won't suffer anymore!" she snapped fiercely and cut Dark Schneider's face with her claws.

The guy became rather annoyed at being hit in the face by this cute and rather sexy girl but he wasn't going to let her out of his grasp "Look would you quit it I aint gonna hurt you but I will have to put you to sleep your being annoying" he said crossly and began chanting under his breath.

Yoko still struggled but eventually began to feel weak and sleepy and could feel her body growing limp "N…no I don't want…No more pain…release me" she muttered quietly as she passed out.

Dark Schneider sighed heavily "Geez she may be cute but she sure is a powerhouse of energy and that spell is ancient and only known by gods or demons" he said intrigued. He noticed a few tears spill down Yoko's cheeks "What could have happened to her in order to make her behave in such a way towards men?" he thought to himself.

_**In a dream**_

_Yoko is standing in a field of flowers with a gentle breeze blowing her hair with the smell of floral perfumes filling the air. She smiles and begins picking a bunch of flowers happily then blushes "I'll give these to Keita" she giggles._

_Suddenly a male figure appears nearby waving but is hidden by a shadow which makes Yoko nervous but then the sun shines on him revealing it to be Keita. He waves to her and is smiling happily to which Yoko runs up to him._

_Yoko hands him the flowers "Keita I picked these for you" she says happily her eyes shining._

_Keita takes the flowers then crushes them in his hand "As if I'd take these from a worthless bitch like you!" he says wickedly leaving Yoko standing there in shock._

_**Now**_

"…Keita…Keita no come back" Yoko moans quietly tears falling down her cheeks. She reaches out her hand weakly desperate to receive comfort.

Suddenly a hand grabs her own "Hey…Hey relax you're ok you're in no danger" a voice says gently to which the silver haired guy is sitting beside her bed looking concerned.

Yoko frowns crossly "What did you do to me while I was out?" she says icily her eyes dark. The guy remains silent and doesn't answer her to which Yoko becomes angry and grabs his hair "Listen you b*****d if you've touched me I'll roast you alive and feast on your charred flesh!" she snarls.

The guy smirks "I believe that would be impossible for you but your welcome to try…" he then frowns and says "…now could you let go of my hair?" he says irritably to which Yoko remains stubborn.

Yoko summons a Jaen "I'll let you go if you tell me truthfully whether or not you touched me while I was out cold" she says icily.

The guy frowns but knows she won't give in so he sighs heavily and says "I swear on my life I never laid a finger on you" he says irritably.

Yoko releases his hair and says "There was that so hard geez you're an idiot" she sighs crossly.

"So you gonna tell me your name cutie or do I have to force it out of you too" Dark Schneider teases tugging on her short dress to which Yoko whacked his hand crossly.

Yoko sighed heavily "My name is Yoko and I'm a Kitsune ok geez now you know".

The guy smiles "Yoko eh…you're the second Yoko I know but your much sexier than her" he chuckles.

Yoko gets to her feet and begins eating bread that is on the table "Yeah and what about you surely you got a name as well unless you like me calling you baka and pervert all the time" she teases.

The stranger frowns "I am not a pervert I just appreciate women's sex appeal and want to make every woman on earth mine when I conquer this world" he says sulkily.

Yoko frowns "That's still perverted and gross baka" she teases taking a bite of the bread.

"My name is Dark Schneider the most powerful man demon and wizard in the world so do not call me Baka or pervert" he says crossly.

Yoko blinks at him then smiles "Nice to meet you Dark Schneider but I'll have to give you nickname since your name is so long" she says thoughtfully.

Dark Schneider approaches her and tilts back her head shocking her "Call me Darshe it seems to be a popular favourite" he says charismatically.

Yoko nods "Um ok sure" she says nervously then says "So what's the whole point of you taking me in am I just another one of your lovers then?" she says suspiciously.

Dark Schneider chuckles "There's that and you have potential powers so I think I'll make you my apprentice and partner" he says deviously.

Yoko sighs heavily "This is gonna be interesting" she says in an annoyed tone.


	2. C2: Learning to trust

Dark Schneider was fast asleep in bed dreaming of women, ruling the world and of course Tia Noto Yoko his future wife. He was nude but his lower torso and groin were covered by the sheet while his chest was uncovered.

Yoko silently approached the bed and watched him as he slept. She stood there for a few seconds then said "It ok I mean it's not perverted or anything" she told herself.

She climbed into bed so she was facing him and cuddled up to his warm body closing her eyes and enjoying his warmth wrapping her arm around his waist. She felt safe with him somehow which was rare as she tended to avoid men at all costs "So warm" she thought to herself.

_**Morning**_

Dark Schneider opened his eyes slowly as the sun beamed down onto his face "so bright I need to get curtains" he muttered crossly.

Suddenly he felt boobs pressing against him and a leg entwined with his own and nearly had a nosebleed when he saw Yoko asleep next to him but figured she must have been cold.

Her face looked so sexy yet peaceful her lips in a gentle pucker, Her hair was spread across the bed behind her but her partings were covering her chest, her dress had fallen across one shoulder and her boobs were flashing quite a bit.

Suddenly Yoko moaned and then opened her eyes slowly "Good morning" she said smiling sweetly.

"Y...Yeah good morning why are you in my bed?" he asked suspiciously although he didn't mind in truth.

Yoko blushed "Well you were really warm and I was cold by myself so I wanted to sleep beside you" she said shyly.

He smirked "I see" he said got up and pinned her down onto her back shocking her "You do know the consequences right?" he said smirking.

Yoko blushed "Hey...Hey wait a second" she said nervously.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

"Mm...that feels good...oh yeah...more" Yoko moaned lustfully.

"Hmm aren't you a horny little demon but that's just the way I like em" he chuckled as he fondled her chest and licking her neck as he lay beside her.

"Please touch me...I want to feel it...hurry please!" she begged her face eager.

Dark Schneider smirked "as you wish cutie" he chuckled. He sat up and pulled Yoko onto his lap "Ok lower yourself down" he said sternly.

Yoko nodded obediently and lowered her groin towards his erect penis and moaned loudly as he entered her wet pussy.

"Holy shit...Yoko your pussy is so tight" he moaned.

Yoko smiled "Please...Please fuck me" she begged kissing him.

Dark Schneider pushed her onto her back and began pounding her pussy hard thrusting in and out a devious smirk on his face as he did so.

Yoko gripped the bed sheets tightly as he thrusted in and out of her wet pussy sweat running down her body her breath fast and heavy. She LOVED this why had she never RECIEVED this feeling before?

"Yoko...Yoko I'm Cumming!" he cried and came inside her yelling loudly as he did so.

Yoko screamed loudly as he did so her body filling with a warmth as he filled her with his seed.

**_afterward_**

Dark Schneider sat on a chair wearing a short dressing gown and drinking a glass of wine gazing at the landscape from the window. Tia Noto Yoko was filling his mind he worried for her safety and how he wanted to make her his wife.

Yoko lay on the bed peacefully resting after their intense session of intimacy. She felt very strongly for this person but she was unsure of whether it was love or just gratitude for his kindness.

"Y'know I think I'm gonna have to get you some new clothes" Dark Schneider said eyeing her white dress. It was kind of dirty and ripped in places since it was rather old but it was all she had.

"Yeah but what am I gonna wear?" Yoko said pouting she didn't ENJOY looking like a mink but she never received any other clothes from her previous master.

"Try this on" Dark Schneider said throwing a parcel at her with a cheeky smile.

Yoko blinked "Um ok sure" she said and ran off to the bathroom to get changed.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

"Y'know you've got a lot of nerve you pervert!" Yoko said crossly appearing from the bathroom.

Dark Schneider smirked "What I think it looks good" he chuckled eyeing her up and down.

"Yeah well YOU would!" she muttered crossly folding her arms and turning red.

Yoko was wearing a school uniform in a sailor style. It consisted of a short blue thigh length pleated mini skirt, White knee length socks and brown shoes, a school shirt with short sleeves with a blue back scarf and a red necktie.

"Well its appropriate for travelling since we'll be walking around a lot so be grateful I didn't make you walk about naked!" Dark Schneider muttered crossly. He was annoyed that she was being so ungrateful when it had taken him hours to nab it from a school nearby.

Yoko felt a little guilty for complaining so she sighed crossly and gave in "Ok geez I'm sorry it's just a bit embarrassing" she muttered crossly and tied her hair into a ponytail with a tight red band leaving her 2 front partings lose at the front.

"That's better and I forgive you" Dark Schneider said pretending to be upset but he was only teasing her.

**_Later that day_**

Yoko and Dark Schneider were walking along a country path through the mountains luckily they had only passed a few village people and no soldiers as they were not trying to get into a fight and make it to Metallicana safely.

Yoko breathed in the country air happily "It's so clear out here the last place I lived was in an iron works city and it smelled of soot and burning metal" she said happily a sweet smile on her face.

Dark Schneider smiled "Well this must be a change for you".

Yoko nodded "Yeah but I like it" she said fondly. She then gazed up at him he had a very handsome face and his silver-ish white hair made him look even more mysterious and he was very toned in his structure.

Dark Schneider saw her looking at him and became suspicious "What? Is there something on my face?" he said slightly annoyed at this.

Yoko stood in front of Dark Schneider for a second and smiled at him fondly her big red eyes shining "Thank you for taking me in as your apprentice and lover...Usually most people would beat me and then throw me away" she said blushing gently.

He stared at her for a while his gaze gentle but said nothing then patted her head gently "I'm not like most people" he chuckled.

Yoko leaned towards him and kissed him softly taking him by surprise then said "Gotcha" and then ran off giggling.

Dark Schneider stood there confused for a second and then smirked "Cheeky devil" laughing to himself. Unlike other girls who were submissive and fell for him easily she was different a dominating tease and he liked that.

While Yoko walked ahead she smiled to herself "I never thought it would happen but...but I think I love this man" she said quietly.

Dark Schneider called her irritably "hey would you slow down this aint a race sweetie!" he yelled.

Yoko stuck out her tongue cheekily "Try and catch me then" she teased to which he chased after her and she skipped ahead playfully.


	3. C3: Yours forever

Yoko and Dark Schneider were sat beside a lake eating their picnic. It was quiet and only the stream flowing and birds singing could be heard.

"Where will he go next Darshe?" Yoko asked curiously as she ate her sandwich.

"We'll head through the mountains that will lead us to a joining village that neighbours Metallicana" Dark Schneider said firmly.

Yoko smiled since meeting Dark Schneider she had become more confident and stronger. She had become fond of him and looked at him as a guardian that would keep her safe from harm.

Suddenly she sniffed the air and began growling. She got to her feet and summoned Jaien "Come out whoever you are!" She demanded crossly.

Suddenly Arshes Nei appeared from behind the trees looking fierce and yet magnificent. She didn't look pleased that her lover was with yet another concubine.

"Arshes!" Dark Schneider said stunned and got to his feet.

"It's been a long time Darshe" Arshes Nei said bitterly.

"Master Schneider who is this woman?!" Yoko demanded angrily.

"This is Arshes Nei a hybrid dark elf a powerful sorceress and my lover" Dark Schneider said firmly gazing at Arshes Nei.

Yoko felt a sharp pain in her chest. Why had he never mentioned her before was she more important than her?

Arshes Nei was rather beautiful. She had long blackish-purple hair, tanned olive skin and purple eyes. Her body was slender, well toned and her busts were huge.

Yoko clung to Dark Schneider's arm tightly pouting crossly. She didn't like this woman not only because she was older but coz she was sexier.

"Hey Yoko you ok?" Dark Schneider said suspiciously.

"Shouldn't we be off we have a long journey ahead of us!" Yoko snapped crossly.

"Yeah I guess..." Dark Schneider turned to Arshes Nei "You wanna join us?" he said kindly.

Yoko felt a sharp pain in her chest. She had wanted to be alone with him not have his lover join them.

"I'd be delighted Darshe" She said fondly.

Yoko growled crossly and stormed on ahead muttering "Stupid jerk".

"Is your friend ok?" Arshes asked curiously taking Dark Schneider's arm.

"I dunno? maybe she's just tired" Dark Schneider said confused by Yoko's attitude.

**_Later_**

Yoko was sulking and walking ahead of Dark Schneider and Arshes Nei. She couldn't understand why he didn't just ask her to leave I mean 2 company and 3 is a crowd.

She stopped beside the river and peered at her reflection sadly. What was wrong with her wasn't she beautiful and dangerous enough for him?

Meanwhile Dark Schneider followed her alongside Arshes Nei. He was worried about Yoko and wanted to see if she was ok. They hadn't spoken since his lover had joined the in their journey.

"Darshe are you ok?" Arshes asked curiously.

"I'm worried about Yoko she's been avoiding me since you joined us" Dark Schneider said uneasily.

Arshes pouted crossly "You LIKE her don't you?!" she said bitterly.

Dark Schneider frowned "What's it to you?" He said crossly.

He did love Arshes but they spent so much time apart and battling enemies that they barely saw each other anymore. They cared deeply for one another yet were always so far apart all the time.

"Don't you LOVE me?" She said sadly her eyes tearful.

Dark Schneider smiled "Of course I do Nei but..." he said drifting off.

"But what?" Arshes demanded grabbing his toga angrily.

Dark Schneider sighed heavily "We've become too distant. I will always love you but you're always so far away" He said icily.

Arshes felt a sharp pain in her chest but knew he was right. Their duties and lifestyles kept them apart from one another constantly and it was hard to accept but their relationship was becoming strained.

"I understand.." She said stepping away and turning her back on him.

"Arshes?" Dark Schneider asked curiously.

"I...I need to be alone Darshe" She whispered tearfully.

He was about to console her when she used a spell to conjure flight and soared into the sky angry tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Darshe...I thought I would be the only one" She whispered sadly as she soared higher towards the clouds.

Dark Schneider watched her fly away his heart filled with sadness and an unbearable feeling of loneliness "Why does it have to be like this?" He muttered crossly.

Yoko was still walking along ahead of him. In order to forget about his lover she was trying to sniff out a hideout for them to sleep in for the night. "I'll prove I'm worthy of his love and BETTER than that stupid elf!" She thought determined to please him.

**_That evening_**

Yoko had managed to find an abandoned villa in the country. It was in good state which meant the owners had gotten rid of it not too long ago.

She lay upon a soft bed enjoying the warm bedding and comfy mattress. She was used to sleeping on the hard ground but it did hurt her back a great deal.

"He seemed really close to that woman earlier..." she thought enviously.

The thought of Dark Schneider caressing her and sleeping with her made her even angrier. The image burned into her mind filling her with jealousy and hatred.

"What does she have that I don't?" Yoko snapped. She was beautiful (if not younger) she was powerful and dangerous; she had knowledge on a variety of spells and was stronger than any normal being. She buried her face into the pillow crossly wanting to forget about the whole thing yet she wished she could be loved as deeply as Arshes Nei was by Dark Schneider.

"Yo are you asleep yet?" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Yoko frowned crossly. She was not in the mood to talk and wanted to be alone "What do you want?" she snapped angrily.

"What's your problem?" Dark Schneider said firmly.

"Won't your precious girlfriend be wondering where you are?" she scowled wishing he would leave so she could enjoy her own company.

Dark Schneider smirked "Arshes isn't here".

Yoko's eyes widened and she sat up and peered at him in awe "But...But isn't she your lover?" she said confused.

Dark Schneider rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Yes but..." he said trailing off.

"But what?" Yoko said curiously.

"Me and Arshes we do love each other deeply but the thing is..." he said unsure of what to say.

"Just tell me I'm not a child!" Yoko demanded angrily. She hated being lied to and secrets being hidden from her.

"We aren't as strongly connected as we once were. We've drifted apart but our love will never be broken" he explained.

Yoko smiled knowing she would have him to herself made her feel safer that nobody would come between them.

"But it's ok coz Yoko will be waiting for me when we get back to Metallicana" he said fondly.

"But...I'm Yoko" Yoko said confused by this.

"No...I mean Tia Noto Yoko a priestess who lives in Metallicana. She's cared for me since I awoke in this era and one day she will bear my children" He said proudly.

Yoko frowned "So I'm a temporary replacement for this OTHER Yoko right?" she said bitterly.

"No! You can never replace Yoko she's a special and unique girl whom I both fear and respect!" Dark Schneider snapped.

Yoko felt a pain in her chest as he spoke of this other woman who shared her name "Then what does that make me?" she said sadly.

Dark Schneider smiled "You are my lover, apprentice, concubine and friend" he said proudly.

Yoko didn't like being yet another woman on his list of desired concubines but if she could be close to him she would bear with it.

"Hey...are you upset?" he said worriedly sitting next to her.

"A little...I guess I've fallen for you" Yoko admitted shyly.

Dark Schneider stroked her green locks and gazed into her red eyes "Yoko...your different from Tia Noto Yoko. Your powerful and brave yet stubborn and feisty but you need to learn to trust others and open your heart to people around you" he explained.

Yoko did want to befriend more people and gain allies. The problem was she had been so badly hurt by humans before that it was hard to trust them after all that had happened to her.

"Let me care for you Yoko...and your demon heart" he said leaning towards her and kissing her sweetly.

Yoko closed her eyes and returned the kiss. He may have loved other women but she would never stop caring about him. He was her first love and man after all. He had taught her pleasure and pain in so many ways.


	4. C4: Kitsune meets priestess

**Sorry for the late update**

**Had a lot of stuff going on and had no time to write stories**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

Yoko and Dark Schneider were walking through the valley leading to Metallicana. It had been a long journey but they had finally reached their destination.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Yoko asked curiously. She was worried about the impression she would make on others.

"I don't doubt it" DS said proudly. He was nervous about the _other _Yoko meeting his new lover and companion who shared her name.

Yoko had become very attached to DS in the time they had been together. Not only because of their intimacy but due to his teachings of magic. They had bonded throughout these activities thus closing the gap between them.

Eventually they reached the castle gates and DS felt a chill run down his spine. He had a gut feeling that something bad was going to occur and he dared not question it.

Suddenly he heard approaching footsteps. They were fast and light and he knew who they belonged to. In a way he was pleased to know he would see her again but feared her reaction to the new girl with him.

"LUCHE!" Tia Noto Yoko cried out happily as she rushed towards him. She had a huge smile on her face and looked truly pleased to see him. Her red hair was tied into a plait with some flowers fixed in. She was wearing a cream toga dress with short sleeves and a green overcoat. It showed a lot of her long legs and complimented her figure well.

Eventually she caught sight of the green haired demon beside him and she eventually stopped running. A look of confusion, hurt and anger came across her face which began to worry him.

"Now Yoko listen..." DS said nervously. He knew what was coming and wanted to get out of it ASAP.

Tia Noto Yoko breathed in slowly. A very annoyed look spread across her face "I have been worried sick about you. I dreaded the fact you may be injured or even DEAD but now I see you were just messing around with ANOTHER woman!" she snapped venomously.

Yoko was not pleased. She had only just arrived and now some OTHER woman was insulting her master and lover?

Yoko wrapped her arm around DS and pouted crossly "Master who is this girl?" she asked crossly.

Tia Noto Yoko was stunned. She just called him MASTER meaning they had a very intimate relationship "Luche...what the HELL is going on here?" she demanded crossly.

Dark Schneider swallowed nervously. He could tell she was in a no nonsense mood and would have to tread carefully.

It was at this minute that Yoko decided to open her mouth and say the worst possible thing EVER.

"I'm master Dark's pet. He taught me all about magic and how to wield my abilities. Who do you think you are treating him with such disrespect?!" Yoko snapped crossly clinging to his arm.

Dark Schneider sighed crossly. He had been trying to avoid the subject altogether but it seemed that was no longer possible.

Tia Noto Yoko went quiet and then breathed in slowly. She had always been faithful to him and NEVER slept around. However it seemed he no longer cared about her and was even willing to replace her.

Dark Schneider felt a cold chill run down his spine . Whenever Yoko went quiet it ALWAYS meant trouble and he KNEW it.

"Luche..." Tia Noto Yoko said quietly.

"Yes?" Dark Schneider whimpered nervously.

"DRY UP AND DIE!" Tia Noto Yoko screamed angrily and slapped him hard across the cheek. She had been waiting for him dutifully but now it seemed he no longer cared about her.

Dark Schneider was sent stumbling a little at the impact of her slap. He had been taken by surprise on her actions and it had hurt badly.

"Master!" Yoko cried anxiously taking his arm anxiously. Why was this strange girl hitting him?

Tia Noto Yoko ran off sobbing angrily and fled the courtyard. Why was he such an insensitive jerk? Didn't he understand how much he meant to her?

"Master are you ok? Who was that strange woman?" Yoko asked anxiously.

"Yoko..." Darks Schneider muttered quietly.

"Yes?" Yoko asked worriedly.

Dark Schneider chuckled "No...That's her name. That girl is called Yoko too" he explained.

Yoko was shocked. This girl also shared her name?

Dark Schneider straightened up "I haven't been completely honest with you Yoko. That girl is the one who awakened me from my slumber while sealed inside Luche Len Len. I owe her my life and someday I hope to make her my wife" he explained solemnly.

Yoko was deeply hurt by this. She had been saved by this man and now he was telling her she was simply a TOY for satisfy his needs. Tears welled up in her eyes and her body began to tremble.

"Yoko..." Darks Schneider said gently. He knew she would be upset but he hadn't wanted her to find out like this.

Yoko punched him in the face angrily sending him stumbling backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dark Schneider yelled angrily.

"You lying, deceitful, manipulative JERK!" Yoko yelled angrily tears spilling over. She had trusted him so much and thought he was different from her previous master. But it seemed that was just a lie and she was a fool for believing him. She ran off tearfully to hide somewhere and cry alone. She didn't need his pity or lies anymore.

**_Meanwhile_**

Tia Noto Yoko was sprawled across her bed with her face buried in a pillow. She was so fed up with his womanizing yet she was also used to it. She just wanted to know she was important to him.

"Luche you stupid jerk!" Tia Noto Yoko sniffed crossly. It hurt her so much to know he had embraced another woman.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on her door. She was in no mood to talk and was pretty confident it was Dark Schneider.

"Yoko may I speak with you" Princess Sheila said gently from the other side of the door.

"Ah...Yes just a minute" Yoko said anxiously. She couldn't ignore the princess when she was so kind to her. She tidied herself a little and then went to answer the door.

As she opened it Sheila smiled kindly at her. She was a very caring person who never said anything bad about anyone even when angry or upset.

"Hello Princess" Yoko said politely answering the door. It was a surprise to get a visit from her but was a pleasant one none the less.

"Good morning Yoko. I heard that Dark Schneider has returned from his journey. Someone told me you had a little incident with him. I hope you are ok" Sheila said kindly.

Yoko stiffened. She had wanted to forget the whole thing but it seemed that news travelled fast "He...came back with another girl" she explained stiffly.

Sheila gasped a look of disbelief spread across her face. She hugged Yoko gently "I'm so sorry Yoko. I know how much you care about him" she said gently.

Yoko returned her hug slowly. She appreciated her kindness but could find no answer to give. It hurt just to think about him with someone other than her.

Sheila pulled away gently "I am going to the chapel soon. Perhaps you could pray to Ino Mata our goddess for help" she suggested kindly.

Yoko smiled gently "I will princess. I know the goddess will help me find my way" she said quietly.

Sheila smiled sweetly "I know she will Yoko. You are a pure being and Ino Mata will help you in your time of need" she said gently.

Yoko smiled. She may have been the heir to the throne but Sheila was a very spiritual and understanding person. It made her proud to call her the future ruler of Metallicana.

"I will see you there Yoko. Unfortunately I have a meeting with the councillors" Sheila apologized.

"That's fine Princess. Don't worry yourself about me too much I will be fine" Yoko said proudly.

"Think nothing of it. Goodbye Yoko" Sheila said kindly and departed for the meeting.

Yoko appreciated her kindness and often wondered how she was always so kind hearted. Someday she would rule Metallicana with a handsome man by her side and lead the way for her people.

Suddenly she became thoughtful "Maybe I could pray for Luche's faithfulness. I don't know if Ino Mata would grant my wish but its worth a try" Yoko thought to herself. It would be nice to not have to worry about him sleeping around or thinking about whether or not he was chatting up women behind her back.

The thought of having Dark Schneider as a loyal, dedicated lover made her happy. The things they could do together as a couple was endless the only downside was she had to remain a virgin to break the seal. She would not give up though; where there was a will there was a way and she knew that all too well.


End file.
